Confronting the Darkness!/Transcript
This is the transcript of Confronting the Darkness in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins with our heroes are in Lumiose City) Ash Ketchum: Lumiose City! We're back again! Bonnie: We get to see Clemont too! Serena: So Ash, ready to go? Ash Ketchum: You bet, ready to battle! Tai Kamiya: You're the man! Rokit: '''This is going to be awesome! (Then they run to Clemont and Clembot) '''Bonnie: Clemont! (Pikachu and Chespin dance in their reunion) Ash Ketchum: '''Hey, Clemont! '''Emerl: '''It's so good to see you! '''Bonnie: I'm back! Yay! (Bonnie hugs Clemont) Clemont: '''And I'm so glad you're back! '''Clembot: '''It's a pleasure to see everyone again. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Thanks. It sure has been a while. '''Tigger: Yeah, it has been a while. Piglet: I really miss you. Pooh Bear: Me too. Serena: (Braixen popout her pokeball.) - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum (V.O.): '''Confronting the Darkness! Narrator: - - (Officer Jenny shows up) '''Clemont: Officer Jenny? Ash Ketchum: Um... hi, there. Eddy: (Yelling at her with a megaphone) Get lost, Officer! We're trying to see the fight. Double-D: Eddy, behave yourself to her. - - - - - - - - - Clembot: What did I do wrong? I assure you I am completely innocent, sir! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Magneton! (Back to the episode) Officer Jenny: It looks exactly looks like Clembot. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: So you're Belmondo! Angemon: We found you and Dark Clembot now! Belmondo: Who are you?! Clembot: This monster was trying to sneak inside the Lumiose museum! Izzy Izumi: Just what are you planning to do with that fake Clembot anyway? Belmondo: (Giggles) To frame your robot as a common criminal simple is that! T.K. Takaishi: What!? Clemont: (Growls in anger) Serena: I'll go and get Officer Jenny right now. Bonnie: Okay. Angewomon: Trying to frame Clembot!? Kari Kamiya: Why would you do that?! Huey: Yeah, why? Eddy: Are you jealous of that robot or something? Belmondo: Mark my words, I make the very best robot the world has ever seen. From the moment I saw your Clembot I knew it wasn't complete and that's what I realized what needed to be done, so I did it. My dark Clembot is robot perfection! The greatest robot that has ever been created! Clemont: Tecna: What a despeciable man? - Ash Ketchum: What's with Clembot? (The villains laughs) - - Serena: Team Rocket, again! Cody Hida: There's Zach Varmitech and his Zackbots! Tai Kamiya: Orbot and Cubot! Yoshi: Bowser! Sonic: And Dr. Eggman too! Eddy: Not those jerks again! Jessie: (Giggling) We attracted, technically advanced robots and replied twerps! James: And Team Rocket naturally knows the behavoir is the way of life! Dr. Eggman: We also got Emerl, Gmerl and their robot friends! Bowser: There's nothing you can do to stop us! Meowth: And with this magnet, we can grab both of those metal heads at once! Zach Varmitech: And I'll also turn your robots friends into my evil robot army! (Laughing evilly) Belmondo: What?! Tai Kamiya: Your not taking away Emerl and the others! Takato Matsuki: Let's biomerge to stop them! Guilmon: Okay, Takatomon! (Before the heroes can do anything. Suddenly a flamethrower came out of nowhere burning on the villains, then we see Blaziken Mask and his Mega Blaziken) Ash Ketchum: It's Blaziken Mask! Clemont: And Mega Blaziken! Matt Ishida: About time those superheroes showed up! Alexa: Ash! Ash Ketchum: Alexa! It's Blaziken Mask! See? Alexa: Yeah! Blaziken Mask: I won't let you cause any trouble for this city! Zach Varmitech: It's that superhero Blaziken Mask and his Mega Blaziken are here! Zackbots, get 'em! Blaziken Mask: Use Flare Blitz! (Mega Blaziken activates the attack ramming on the Zackbots and then destroy the rope cutting down the magntic and also freeing two Clembots, Emerl, Gmerl, Philmac, Mark EVO and N.A.N.O.) Ash Ketchum: Emerl! (He runs and catches Emerl just in time before he could crash to the ground) Tai Kamiya: Are you okay? Emerl: I'm fine. Blaziken Mask: Use Blaze Kick, now! (Mega Blaziken kicks the Balloon and made a big hole and explodes sending the villains blast off to the sky) Team Rocket and Team Robot's Enemies: We're blasting off again! (Ding) Takato Matsuki: There they go. - - - Clemont: Good job, Clembot get a good rest. You deserve it after all. You too, Heliolisk. (He returns Heliolisk back to it's Pokeball) Belmondo: You leave me no choice! (He returns Magneton back to it's Pokeball and then threw another Pokeball letting out Magnezone. Angemon: Magnezone. Officer Jenny: Out of the way. Clemont: Please I want to handle this. T.K. Takaishi: '''Me too! '''Clemont: Huh? T.K.? T.K. Takaishi: We wanna fight with him too. Clemont: But T.K. I can handle Belmondo by myself. Matt Ishida: No, Clemont they need to help you out. Ash Ketchum: Come on, Clemont, let T.K. and Angemon help you out. Clemont: All right then, let's do this. - - - - Clemont: All right, Luxray. Let's go! (He threw his Pokeball letting out Luxray) T.K. Takaishi: You can do it, Angemon! Help out Clemont defeat Belmondo and Dark Clembot! (His crest of Hope glows) (Angemon digivolve to MagnaAngemon) Flora: Look at that! Serena: Wow... Angemon digivolve into his ultimate form! Bonnie: So cool! Musa: Yeah I'll say. Takuya Kanbara: Who's that? Ash Ketchum: That's MagnaAngemon! Belmondo: What the... what's going on? Who are you!? MagnaAngemon: I am MagnaAngemon. I have eight shining wings and beam shield. I wield the mighty sword, Excalibur, and my devastating attack is the "Gate of Destiny." Belmondo: (Shocked hearing everything about this as he points at T.K.) You...! You're... you're one of the DigiDestined kids are you!? T.K. Takaishi: That's right! My name is T.K., and he will beat you and Magnezone! - - - - Tai Kamiya: Your nothing but a "crazy mad-man robot science!" Belmondo: (In Ratigan's voice) Don't say it! Emerl: You are such a heartless man! (Belmondo screams in anger) Emerl: (In Basil's Voice) Arrest that scientist! - - - Belmondo: Use Electro Ball on that Angel Digimon! NOW!! (Magnezone fires three Electro Ball) MagnaAngemon: Gate of Destiny! (He uses his Excalibur to create a shape of the circle and creates a gate of destiny as it opens sucking the three Electro Ball in it) Belmondo: What!? How did he do that!!? - Bloom: Games over Belmondo. Winx Enchantinx! (Bloom transform into Enchantinx form) - Clemont: Luxray, dodge and use Swift! (Luxray quickly dodges and then fires Swift on Magnezone and gets defeated) - - - - (MagnaAngemon quickly grabs Belmondo's two Pokeballs and then he crushes them much to Belmondo's shocked in horror. Magneton and Magnezone looked around not knowing what happened as they float to leave going back where they belong) Belmondo: Wait! Magneton, Magnezone! Where are you going? Come back! (MagnaAngemon looked at Belmondo and then grabs him by the neck with his right hand) Belmondo: (In Gaston's voice) Put me down! Let me go! Please! Don't hurt me! I'll do anything, anything! (MagnaAngemon can see Belmondo very frightened from him as he put him down to the ground) MagnaAngemon: You have lost Belmondo. Clemont: He's right Belmondo you have lost. I know your style... I learned from watching Dark Clemont's battle. That's how I predicted your moves, for now I suggest you treat your robot and Pokemon with more respect! T.K. Takaishi: That's right! Never ever do crimes in Lumiose City and framing Clembot ever again! It's over, Belmondo we're taking you and Dark Clembot to stay in jail forever! - - - - - Ash Ketchum: I knew you guys can beat them! Bonnie: What a cool, big brother! (Clemont and T.K. laughs) Officer Jenny: Dr. Belmondo, you're under arrest. Matt Ishida: Your a great hero, T.K. for helping out Clemont. T.K. Takaishi: Thanks, Matt. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Narrator: Although Clembot was arrested for crimes it didn't commit. Our heroes figured out the identity of the true culprits. Thanks to our heroes who stop Belmondo with the help of Blaziken Mask. But that's not all, T.K's crest of Hope glows to make Angemon digivolve into MagnaAngemon. Now Ash and Clemont's gym battle can finally get underway as our heroes journey continues. (the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts